Hillsbrad Foothills
The Hillsbrad Foothills are a mid-level zone (20-30th level according to Blizzard, for Alliance people most quests are 30-40th level though) that is home to Southshore and Hillsbrad (Alliance) and Tarren Mill (Horde). Most Alliance folks get here by swimming north along the west coast of Wetlands or going west from the Arathi Highlands. Most Horde folks get here by swimming south across Lordamere Lake from the Undercity or going east from Silverpine Forest. On PvP servers, Hillsbrad is arguably one of the most actively contested regions within the game, with the area immediately surrounding Tarren Mill often being a major battlefield. On PvP servers this zone should therefore probably be avoided by characters under level 40, especially considering that level 60 characters of the opposing faction who visit this area customarily have no qualms about killing characters 20-30 levels lower than themselves. Although quests are available here, the area tends to be frequented by individuals whose primary interest is PvP combat. Characteristics |} History Hillsbrad has seen more than its fair share of blood and battle despite its pleasant, pastoral setting. In the Second War, it saw several important skirmishes between orcs and forest trolls on one side, and humans and high elves on the other. In the Third War, the Scourge wiped out the human town of Tarren Mill, though later it was claimed as the southernmost holding of the Forsaken. Since then, the undead have been battling fiercely with the humans of Southshore, and the region is infamous for having at one point been impossible to even enter without being slowed down by the constant battle and bloodshed. Getting There ; Horde:From The Sepulcher in Silverpine Forest, run east to the main road, then follow it all the way south. Keep following it as it curves east all the way into Hillsbrad. Continue to follow the road through until you see a signposted turn off to the north to Tarren Mill. Run north along that road until you see a signposted turn off to the east to Tarren Mill. The flight path is near the entrance to the town. ; Alliance:From Ironforge in Dun Morogh, run east on the road all the way to the Loch Modan Zone. Then, continue running north, until you reach the Wetlands. Run west in the Wetlands until you encounter a road running north. Run north, over the bridge, until you meet a road running west. Take that road, pass under the great wall, and Southshore is south of where you are. If you need anymore help, ask anyone in that area. Don't forget to pick up the Thelsamar, Menethil Harbor, and Refuge Point flight paths on the way! :Alternatively, Alliance can swim up the coast from Menethil Harbor, avoiding underwater mobs, until they come to Southshore. This route is perhaps safer and slightly faster, but far less scenic. It also forces you to walk to Refuge point later, since you can't pick up the flight path. Geography Maps Topographic map of Hillsbrad Foothills Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas *Purgation Isle Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs Flight paths from Southshore * Ironforge * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands * Aerie Peak, the Hinterlands * Chillwind Camp, Western Plaguelands Flight paths from Tarren Mill * Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Revantusk Village, the Hinterlands Regions Adjacent to the Hillsbrad Foothills |} Notable Characters The Hillsbrad Foothills are home to several characters of note. At Southshore, Magistrate Henry Maleb seeks aid in the battle against the Syndicate, and Marshal Redpath sends promising adventurers into the Alterac Mountains to slay the vicious ogres that have their holdings there. In Tarren Mill, Apothecary Lydon attempts to concoct the perfect new plague, and High Executor Darthalia orders agents of the Horde into human lands to show them what's what. For a complete list of characters, see List of Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs. Quests Alliance quests * * ** *** **** ***** ****** * * ** *** * * Horde quests * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * ** *** **** ***** * ** * ** *** **** ***** * Resources * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot ** Khadgar's Whisker * Leather ** Thick Murloc Scale (Skinning level 30-35 murlocs) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit Wild Creatures * Bears * Ghosts * Gnolls * Mountain Lions * Murlocs * Naga * Sharks * Spiders * Yetis Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Having been previously known as 'Gankbrad' and 'Pwnshore', among others, Hillsbrad was *the* place for PvP action before the battlegrounds were introduced. It is now once again a peaceful place. However, sometimes Alliance or Horde will venture to the opposing faction's outpost to wreak a little havoc, especially when the battlegrounds are down. Be prepared and don't annoy the low-levels, they just might have a 70 alt waiting for you! Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Hillsbrad Foothills